winxfandomcom-20200222-history
Lorelei
Lorelei is a character who appears in World of Winx. She was hired by Ace to replace Bloom who was fired for embarrassing him. Lorelei later ends up getting fired in "Dangerous Waters" after spewing "nonsense" to Ace, who was under the influence of a spell at the time. Appearance |-|Civilian= Lorelei has pale blue eyes, light complexion, and is a pure-diamond blonde. Her hair is extremely thick, voluminousness and wavy, and has fringes. Her hairstyle often varies and held up with one large pink bow or up to six pink bows. She wears a light-pink and pink shirt that reveals a some of her midriff and has a pink flower on the left side of her chest, jean skirt with two frilly layers and a heart, pink leggings and glittery, magenta ankle strap heels. Lorelei Civilian - WOW ep107.jpg |-|Beachwear= Lorelei's hair tied into two french braids, wears a pink bikini under an almost-translucent, halter top, high-low, pink beach dress. She has pink heart-shaped sunglasses, a thin pink scarf, and low-heeled pink sandals that is decorated with a pink flower strap. She has worn a light pink sunhat with a pink flower. Lorelei Beach wear - WOW Ep110.jpg Personality Lorelei is very bubbly and hyper but is also ditzy, has a short attention span, and can be quite obnoxious. She is oblivious to people's feelings, especially when those feelings are specifically directed (i.e. glaring at) towards her. She often belittles people who are of no use to her (e.g. snubbing Bloom just because she is no longer part of the show), and likes to point out people's flaws (e.g. Stella's pimple). It appears that she enjoys attention and does not get along with Stella, whom she can be seen butting heads with. She is quirky, like playing a game where they count cars passing by, but quickly stops the game due to her short attention span. Lorelei can be nosy and is a curious person; she can be seen touching and pressing anything she can get her hands on, like when she touches (while asking loads of questions) the Winx's touch screen inside the Winxmobile. Interestingly, Lorelei was not at all fazed by the discovery of the Winx's true identities. In fact, she even boasted about the discovery to Ace in hopes of getting them fired, revealing that she can be petty. She is also optimistic, such as when she got fired, she took the hit but remained positive and eager to do other things. World of Winx Season 1 Lorelei first appears in "The Chef Contest," as the Winx's newest member to their talent scouting crew. Ace had hired her to replace Bloom and the girls quickly take a disliking towards her, as she immediately inserts herself into their group. Though Lorelei annoys them immensely, they carry on with their job while Bloom searches for the strange watch in Annabelle's room. But before Bloom leaves, all of them see a vision of their next talent - Vincenzo. Lorelei follows the Winx in their van, but gets curious about everything and annoys the girls for the whole trip. They arrive at Gardenia's Botanical Garden to help the chefs in the contest, which includes their talent they are seeking. Lorelei was more concerned about the cameras being on her, and she and Stella pair up to help Diego Rio with his dishes. But because of the two bickering, they make more of a mess than actually helping. Eventually, Diego loses and is escorted out; Lorelei is quick to defend him in vain. She remains irritated that Diego lost but got happy when Vincenzo won (believing she helped by convincing). During her time with WOW, she would often get extremely excitable, to the point of excessiveness. She continues to also annoy her fellow coworkers and cause problems in their search for the missing talents. Lorelei often tries hard to get all the attention from the cameras and viewers. Then, in "Dangerous Waters," she can be seen searching for a talent but fails to do so. Ace is starting to lose his patience with her. When Ace orders her and the Winx to take part in a dangerous race to Mako Island, Lorelei stays behind until she gets herself a speed boat. However, the speed boat breaks down and the sharks start to close in on her; she starts to panic. Eventually, she is able to get on a safety boat and row her way to where the Winx are, in their fairy forms. Lorelei is ecstatic to see this revelation because it means she can get them fired. She calls Ace to tell him what she had discovered, but Ace does not believe her and ends up firing her. She is, at first, angry at this but then remains positive because she is determined to make a movie of what she had discovered and hopes to get fame for it. She then rows away with a smirk on her face. Trivia *Stella has called her "her duplicate". *Not only does Lorelei's voice actress also voice Sophie in World of Winx, but she has also voiced several other characters from the main series. **For 4Kids, she voiced Daphne, Galatea, Liss, Yakobetta and Maia. **For DuArt, she voices Faragonda, Icy, Critty and Squonk. **Piff is the only character whom she voices for both dubbing companies, making her the only voice actress to do so. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Earth Category:Human Category:World of Winx Category:Season 1 (World of Winx) Category:Recurring Characters